


I Can Understand You

by Alison_Bernard



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Animate Object, Body Horror, Collage ending, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Time-sensitive, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alison_Bernard/pseuds/Alison_Bernard
Summary: Wallus finds someone familiar still left at the habitat.





	I Can Understand You

Silence stirs in his head as he looks out of the hole. A sense of caution is in the back of his mind as he crawls out of the wall. Wallus finally takes a deep breath, the air smelling like coins. The boiler room is empty, and quite frigid. He walks out, his eyes trying to get used to the light of the sun on the horizon. The habitat has never been this silent before, it feels calming in a way. However, an anxious feeling creeps upon him as he stops to look at the entrance to the habitat.

There is a figure, standing on the side of the gate. Wallus can only make out a black shirt, and merlot boots. He approaches them, as the person faces away from him.

"Uh, excuse me, are you from the town?"

They turn around, and the hairs on the back of Wallus' neck stand up. She is a short woman, with a low blue skirt, brick-colored shoes, and a black sweater. Her face is made of pages, and her hair has become hardcovers. She stares at him, not saying a word.

Wallus clears his throat, "Qu... Questionette?"

She says nothing.

"Hey, are you okay? Is there anyone else here?"

":)"

He shivers a bit."It's me, Wallus. Don't you... Remember?"

":D"

His hands are shaking as he kneels down and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Questionette I... I'm sorry for everything."

":)"

He puts a hand to the back of his head, trying to think through his predicament.

Looking away from her, he scans the area. The dusty mountains seem just as barren as the habitat, and the only light sources are the rising sun, and the glow of the city lights far away.

He looks at her again, his hands still holding her shoulders. "My dear, is there anything you want?"

":D" One of her hands lift up and start patting the headcap of her book head.

He knows she's done this before, but he never understood it. Since it would not be best to try and keep asking questions, Wallus tries going for a more simple approach. He holds the top of his head with a confused look. She points back to the habitat, and slowly begins roaming away from him. Turning around, she gestures him to follow. The two wander around for a while, but as Wallus follows the book-headed woman, he steps on something. He looks down to see a flat white square, and picks it up. It is a piece of paper, with French writing written on it. Wallus looks back up and strides to catch up to her, as she is on her knees next to a tree. She sits down, and begins patting on the dirt. Wallus stands there, baffled by this situation.

"I can't understand you. I-I'm sorry." He utters.

She sits quietly as a page falls out of the book that has replaced her head.

Wallus feels his blood run cold. She scratches the ground a little and makes a circular motion with her hand. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, then walks next to the tree and sits down. Rolling up his sleeves, he starts digging into the hard soil. It's tedious and boring, but a cold sense of fear stays in the back of Wallus's head. Just the thought of the air feeling so different, and his love not talking to him, it does not sit well at all. His sense of time starts to drift, he can't tell if he's been digging for 5 minutes or half an hour. He stops to take a break, his nails are dirty from the earth, and his hands are sore.

Wallus looks up at his love, and his heart skips a beat. Several books are scattered on her as her hands look more papery. He feels a chill down his spine and tries digging faster, finally noticing something dusty and black underneath. His head is heavy, and a bit funny. Wallus digs around the tiny black shape and finally pulls it out of the dirt. It's very dusty, and a bit has worn from being in the dirt for so long, but it's recognizable. A small black hat. When he comes to his senses, he realizes the sudden pressure in his mind, and an urge to giggle in the back of his throat. He dusts off his hands quickly, and realizes how chalky his arms feel, and how his hands look stonier. Wallus turns to look at her, and could suddenly feel his heart in his throat.

Pencils are strewn about, various books and dictionaries laying on her sides, sheets of pages and music notes on her lap, a small, red, frame-looking object in one hand. He stuffs the hat in his pocket and hurries to pick her up, papers still falling out of the book. When he does, she drops the small object. He picks it up without examination and runs out of the gate with the lady in his arms. Neither of them ever look back.

After a few minutes, Wallus' breathing becomes too unstable for him to run any farther. He slows down to saunter on the dirt road, his arms tired from so much repetitive work, however, his breathing felt much better, now that he is away from the habitat. Stopping at the end of the town, Wallus finally lets her down, a few more pencils clatter to the ground.

"Dear, are you okay?"

She looks up at him. ":)"

He sighs, "Let's get something to drink at least."

He holds her small hand, and they both walk through the town. As they walk along the sidewalk, a few people stare at the woman with a book for a head, even becoming startled at her. They stop at a convenience store, and Wallus buys a bottle of water for both of them. A couple of minutes pass by as they keep wandering the streets, until they see a small apartment complex.

Wallus looks down at her, "Are you as tired as me?"

":D" Her response isn't as enthusiastic, somehow.

The two go to the apartments to stay for the night. After Wallus bumps his head a couple of times on the ceiling, he hunches down and opens a room door. He gestures to let her inside. As she walks into the room, Wallus notices something. A few of the pages were browner, and her hands weren't papery anymore. He follows into the room, and lays down on the carpeted floor, his body aching. She sits on the bed and looked down at the tall man in front of her. She gets off the bed to sit next to him.

"What is it?" He grumbles.

":)" She pats her head.

"Oh." He sits up and begins rummaging through his pockets.

Wallus picks out scraps of paper and a small rag, until he takes out the little hat. He dusts it off and shows it to her. There is silence between the two as she stares at the black beret.

Several pages fall out, as others turn to the color of caramel, and look more ruffled like hair. Wallus is taken aback as the book closes, showing a pink heart on the corner of the cover. Questionette looks up at him as bits of paper fall out of her hair.

Tears start forming in her eyes as she mutters, "To dear..."

She gives Wallus a tight hug, he feels her sobbing into his shirt.

Wallus pats her back, "I missed you... My love."

She hiccups, "I though you dirt sands mop."

A pit starts forming in his stomach. He still can't understand what she is saying. A jolt goes through him as he hurriedly searches for something in his pocket. He pulls out the red object: a Quick Translator.

"Did... Did you have this?" He asks in a voice louder than he intended.

Questionette's teary eyes widen, "A-a florist. Gave it to me."

Wallus picks her up and wraps his arms around her. "My dear! I can understand you!"

He laughs as tears of joy form in his eyes.


End file.
